


Sucker for Pain

by PurpleDragoness



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Dark Betty Cooper, Dark Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDragoness/pseuds/PurpleDragoness
Summary: Full Dark, No Stars. Exploring the idea of “unleashing the beast within”. Jug’s POV





	Sucker for Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I've written the characters as seniors and not sophomores for this fic, that's the only thing I'm changing. Set two months after ep 13 with some assumptions on what happens with Fred and the upcoming season.

There are a few stigmas that come with the lifestyle I chose to live. The outcast was the easiest route for me to follow. The introvert in me reveled in silence, watching my peers grow around me even from a young age. This included the two I let close to me through grade school and onward. Those two were my anchors that kept me going, to be honest. So much had gone to shit during that time, I don’t think I would have made it to senior year without them. They attempted to introduce another to our group years ago, but I never really bothered to get to know him. Our newest addition of this year was no different. I only had so much social energy as it was. Two was enough. Archie and Betty had been there for me through it all. Kevin and Veronica had not.

The trio of us had split off over summer, and more went down than any of us could ever imagine. Riverdale was rocked to its core upon the death and investigation of Jason Blossom. The investigation did not come to a close until many months later upon the shocking reveal of who his killer had been.

Life in Riverdale attempted to return to normal after that, but of course, there is really is no such thing. Especially not after that last morning at Pop’s diner…

So much changed since then. Some in our control, others out of it. We all coped in our own way, but none were good. Archie needed answers, and I couldn’t blame him. It was his pursuit that was starting to worry everyone, Ronnie especially. I wanted to worry myself, but I had enough as it was.

Living on the Southside did me no favors. I fit in more at Southside High than I ever did at Riverdale, but it put me caught up in the civil war still boiling over. Taking on the Serpent mantle did not help my case, but I knew I had protection if needed. They looked after their own true to their word. Some more than others, as we had found out months ago.  

I took the jacket for many reasons. I knew refusing given the circumstances would have been extremely idiotic. I grew up around them, after all. I knew how it would look if I declined. When I put it on, I felt the power that came with the title. I had seen the disappointment cross Betty’s face at the time, but after explaining the benefits, she reluctantly let it slide. With the mantle came the ability to protect her, something I was going to need given our living arrangements and current state of affairs. While I had moved into the trailer and out of Archie’s house, Betty still needed to finish out the rest of her year at Riverdale, where she belonged.

We had discussed her living with me, but in the long run, it wasn’t what was best. She did not belong in Southside. It didn’t stop her from staying most nights regardless. She said she felt safer there in the trailer with me, but I still wouldn’t let her make the commitment to moving.

I wanted her to. Don’t get me wrong, I did. If only my father had picked a trailer park not in Southside. I had missed the perks of the girl next door the last few months, but I couldn’t go back. Not after what had happened. As I said, I had enough over here to deal with. Trying to finish high school, still writing for the Blue and Gold from a distance. The novel was in the process of being edited before I worked the nerve to send it to agents.

A darker part of me wanted to see what else would happen, if another story needed to be added alongside Jason’s.

That darker part of me was showing itself more and more each day I wore the mantel. I had always thought a little differently from my peers, but after hitting puberty, it seemed that the thoughts were only going to shift to ideas other than writing. I had just been able to control it around Betty. From what I heard on my birthday, she wasn’t entirely innocent in her heart either, but I would not be the source of her corruption.

“And what if I was willing?”

The question had been so jarring I had no idea how to answer. Not right away. I eyed her warily that night, our breathing regulating from what we had just done. I held myself over her, reading her. She was serious. My good-girl Betty was dead serious.

“Juggy?”

I was unable to hide from her. I didn’t want to. I wanted her to be the only one I trusted with this side of me, becoming more and more untamed and wild. “You don’t know how far I’ve fallen, Betts. You don’t want to test that.”

“I wouldn’t want to, or you don’t?”

Her hands ran up my arms lightly, eliciting another response. “Both.”

She scoffed. “You can’t scare me off. If you haven’t by now, you won’t.”

There was truth to her words. I had been so harsh on her when I had gotten scared all those months ago, but she was not understanding exactly what I meant. “It wouldn’t be just words, Betty. There’s a lot going on under that stupid beanie than you know. I just refuse to tell you.”

“Well tell me now.” I could see the challenge in her eyes. She wasn’t going to leave it alone. “There’s more under this ponytail than you know.”

I huffed a laugh and leaned back, letting her sit up. “Just… keep an open mind, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

I hadn’t expected my girlfriend to have _that_ open of a mind. We had talked out all the details and decided to save it for another night. There were a few things I wanted to do, like proper research into the depraved fantasies my brain had been playing before my eyes. There wasn’t much I didn’t already know, but depending on how the night went, the last part would be crucial to her trusting me again.

The night of found us more nervous than ever, despite having plenty of practice up until this point in what made both of us soar in ecstasy. She had given her consent, allowing me to go, as she phrased it “full dark, no stars”.

We discussed it again before we moved inside my room. I needed to know that no matter what, she wanted it, too. I needed to know what would be going too far. At least for now. I had placed aside anything that would be required and let her see them for herself. I’d save surprises for another time, if tonight went well enough. Controlled. Safe. Sane. That’s what I had learned.

“You remember the safe word?”

She nodded and slipped onto the bed, her usual ponytail discarded much to my appreciation. She had quickly learned how much I loved to pull her hair as it was.

I turned on the playlist I had put together for the night, letting the Bluetooth take over the speakers. I took a deep breath and turned off the lights, washing it in a glow by a blacklight I had put up earlier. There was no more Betty. No more Jughead. It was the two of us exploring something apparently both of our minds wanted to do. To further aid the play, we opted for aliases for our intentions. I let myself forget who I actually was, shed the horrendously introvert side of myself even if just for that moment. With rare confidence, I asked the question that would start it all. “How far into Hell are you willing to go tonight?”

She gave a smile that made my cock stir. “Let the fires burn.”

This was it. “Get up then.” When she didn’t move I advanced on her, knowing she was testing me. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. “When I say to do something, you do it. Is that understood, Pet?”

I saw something flash over her green eyes, but it was not negative in any way. “Yes, Sir.”

Oh God this would be easy to stay in character. I hadn’t expected those two words to send such a shiver of power down my spine. “Good girl.” I still held her wrist, keeping it tight in my grasp. “Disobey again and I will not hesitate to strike you, is this understood, my pet?”

She purred. “Yes, Sir.”

I let her go, using both hands to unfasten my belt. “Get on your knees.” I relished the sight, sending a jolt of electricity racing up my spine. “So willing…” I held her jaw, tilting her face up. “I’m going to ruin this pretty little mouth of yours.” I ran my thumb over her lips, seeing them part instinctively. “Do you know how, Pet?”

Her words became breathless. “No, Sir.”

I let my thumb penetrate her mouth, watching her instinctively close her lips around it. That was it. I snapped over the edge, fully committing to the game. “You’re going to make Sir feel good first, until you bring me to the brink.” I felt her suck gently on my thumb, silently encouraging me on. “I’m going to cum all over your mouth, spread it over your lips. Mark you as mine.” I pulled my thumb out, coated in her saliva, and ran it over her lips again. My real persona was so far gone, I barely remembered who he was, where we were. I unfastened the button on my pants, pulling them down just enough. I groaned as I felt the colder air hit my cock, already painfully hard from excitement. Which was why I was going first… I ran my hand through her blonde hair, gripping it in my fist close to her scalp. “Open up, Pet.”

She didn’t right away, and so I slapped her face and pulled her hair back.

“I said, open up.” She didn’t hesitate that time, letting me slip my dick into her mouth. I groaned, letting her know she felt amazing. “Pull in your cheeks, oohhh God, yes…” To make it worse, she flattened her tongue, pressing it up against me and adding to the suction. Her fingers found their way into the mix and I allowed it for just now. Every twitch, every pull sent me higher and higher, deeper into the game. The previously clear air grew heavy with the scent of sex, overpowering anything else.

I leaned back a bit, taking in the sight of her attached to my dick, practically worshiping it. Which meant she was committed to the game as well. She was playing her part well, and the disobedience was to be expected. We both agreed to embrace pain tonight.

I pulled her off using my grip in her hair, letting her breathe for a moment before forcing her back down. She choked and I let her pull back a moment. “Take it, Pet. Sir is so close.” I forced her down again, feeling her choke again, though this time she swallowed around it. Her throat felt so tight, almost like her pussy. Her saliva dripped down my cock as she shook around it. I pulled out again, seeing her gag in reflex. I couldn’t stop it as my control slipped and I pulled her down again, pushing back against her throat until she gaged again, swallowing in reflex and pulling me further down. I groaned as I felt her shudder. Her closed eyes shined with tears, her face red, mouth dripping saliva to compensate. The pressure increased too much. “Oh _fuuuck…_ ” I pulled back out of her mouth and started stroking myself instead. I grit my teeth, my entire body tense, all sensation and blood rushing to my cock. She waited patiently as I brought myself to that brink. My chest felt so tight. All at once I felt myself break. I couldn’t breathe as I ejaculated over her face, some landing where I had wanted it.

To my pleasant surprise, she leaned forward and licked up my shaft, making me twitch again. I let her take my cock in her mouth again, cleaning it off for later. I pulled it out slowly, running the head over her lips, spreading my seed as I had told her I would.

Even coated in white, completely ruined, she was beautiful to me. I still held her hair, but my grip was a little looser now. “You are such a good little slut, aren’t you? Knowing just how to use that vulgar mouth.”

She whimpered a bit. “Sir, please…. Please can it be my turn?”

I slapped her again and used my grip to face her to me. “You don’t make requests, slut,” I growled. The words rolled off my tongue with ease. It was to be her turn anyway, but if she was going to ask for it, she would not get it. Not yet. I pulled her to her feet and held her head back, exposing her throat. I pressed my lips to her neck, drinking in her natural scent. My free hand slipped under her shirt, up her back. I broke all holds on her to get her shirt and bra off, leaving her half bare. I used her shirt to wipe my cum from her face. I wasn’t about to kiss her with that there. “Get on the bed, ass in the air for me.” She didn’t seem to understand, making me sneer. “Did I stutter, Pet?”

She shook her head. “No, Sir.” She grinned despite the situation. “Wouldn’t you want this gone first?” She pointed to her skirt.

Oh she was just asking to get hurt… and I had never loved her more. “I’ll be the judge of that. Are you questioning me?”

“I might be.”

I purred and grinned, getting so close to her my lips hovered against hers. “That’s a stupid idea… Now, I’ll only ask once more. Get on the bed. Ass in the air. Am I clear?” I searched her green eyes for clarity and found it as she nodded and stepped over to the bed. She slowly crawled over the sheets, tempting my control. She slid forward on her arms, giving me such a wonderful sight. I stalked to my desk, looking over the toys I had laid out for the night that she had approved. I picked up black cord and a flog, not even feeling an inkling of nerves anymore. I wasn’t sure who I was, but it wasn’t that introverted 18-year-old boy I knew so well. And when I looked back to the golden angel laying on my bed, I saw someone else as well. The only previously mentioned Dark Betty. I pulled the rope tight between my hands, letting her see it as I approached her. I took her wrists and wrapped the rope around them both, securing them together. “Let me know if it’s too tight, baby.” Despite the game, we did need to still be cautious until we really knew the other’s thresholds.

“It’s fine.” She gasped as I wrapped the rope around itself between her wrists and pulled, securing it tighter. “Just enough.”

I tied it off. “Pull.” I saw her attempt to wiggle her hands free, to no avail. I grinned. “Perfect.” I gave her one last view of her tender loving boyfriend, pulling her knuckles to my lips. For the rest of the game, he was officially dead. I circled around the bed, running my fingers lightly up her arm as I went, down her back to trace her spine as it curved up. She let out an appreciative sound, close to a sigh as I ghosted over her skin. “No matter what, you are to keep your ass up for me.”

“Mm, yes Sir. Just for you.”

My dick stirred again as I stood behind her. I pulled up her skirt inch by inch, exposing more and more to the air. “Mmm, just for me, huh. No one else?”

“Never.”

I lifted the last of the skirt over her hips and my breath caught in my throat. “Oh fuck, you really are a dirty slut… No panties, hm?” I saw her instinctively squeeze her legs together. My nerves jolted as I saw her pussy drip a bit from the action. “My God, you’re so wet for me, aren’t you? I haven’t even begun to touch you, Pet.”

She didn’t answer and I struck her ass with the flog, instantly eliciting a scream from her. A good one. Oh holy fuck, such a good one. “Yes! Just for you, Sir. You do this to me.”

I growled and for good measure struck her again just to hear that scream for a second time, to watch her ass jump and flinch in pain. I had never felt like this before, and a miniscule part of me hoped it wasn’t too much for her. She had yet to hint she was through, leading me on. “What corrupt thoughts do you want me to defile you with?” I soothed the raised flesh with my hand. “What depraved things have you been dreaming of to make you come here tonight with no panties?” I slipped my fingers closer to her pussy, already feeling her heat.

I watched her head drop to her arms as moan escaped her. She wasn’t answering me though. I’d have to change that. I replaced my light touch with the sting of the flog again, growing hard at her throaty cry.

“What made you do this, Pet? Answer me.” I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back up. “Is it because you’re such a filthy girl?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes, baby I am.” I pulled her hair, making her hiss. “Yes, Sir, I am,” she corrected herself.

“That’s better.” I let my fingers drag down her ass again, centimeters from her slit. She was soaked by now, completely ready for me. I wasn’t prepared to let the game end just yet. “Use that filthy mouth. Tell me what you want. I may oblige you, if you’re a good girl.”

“I want you to fuck me…”

“Too easy, Pet.” I slipped my finger down her slit, dragging it through her arousal so slow. I curled the digit to me as it passed over her clit, forcing her to jerk forward. “Fucking you is the last thing on my mind right now. I’m going to make you writhe, make you scream for me first.” I stroked her clit, relishing her gasping cries. I left her again, grinning at her whine of protest. I struck her skin with the flog. “What was that?”

She shook her head.

“I thought so.” I got off the bed to retrieve yet another item from my desk. I took the time to finally pull off my shirt, tossing it aside without thought. I took the toy up and brought it back to where I had been, out of her sight. I turned it on and pressed the small buzzing vibrator to her clit directly, keeping the pulse low.

Immediately she moaned and her hips tried to jerk out of the way. I held her in place, watching her face start to contort into pure bliss. She leaned up on her forearms a bit, most likely to alleviate a cramp in her back. I allowed her that much movement. Each breath came out quicker, more high-pitched. I smirked and raised the vibrations on the bullet pressed to her clit. I put down the controller for the vibrator and shifted my pants and boxers down my legs.

I leaned over her back, controller in hand again. I bit into her skin, loving her cry of pain. I increased it again.

I don’t think I’ve ever heard or seen her react the way she did to that before. She let out a breathless scream and her legs began to shake. In fact, her whole body was trembling beneath me. I growled at the sight. “I want to feel it,” I said into her ear. “Let me feel you come undone.” I pressed the tip of my cock to her slick core, groaning at how much she was dripping. A small part of my sane mind thanked her choice of birth control, not wanting to end up like her sister. Her muscles were so tight as I pushed in, aided by her cum. My vision quickly went white. “Oh my God…”

She raised herself up, her head tilted back as she cried out. “Oh fuck, yes!” Her bound wrists slid up the mattress, her resolve wavering. I increased the vibrations for the last time, and she could not take it. Her muscles quivered around me and then locked in place so tight I had to suck in a sharp breath myself.

“Cum on my cock. That’s right…”

Her whole body shook as she unraveled. Her screams only drove my hips forward into hers, feeling each of her convulsions. I turned off the vibrator and tossed it aside with the flog, instead gripping her hips hard as I pounded into her, unable to hold back. Her warm sheath was the only place I ever wanted to be.

I held on to her ass, spreading her flesh to see all of her. “You’re so fucking tight on my dick.” I slapped her ass, sending her jolting forward as the raised flesh from before was reignited. The sound of skin striking skin sent a shock of arousal up my spine. My scalp felt tight. I could only let out a grunt with each thrust while she screamed. “That’s right, scream for me.” I groaned. “Let me hear what I do to you.”

Her legs shook again, though I was surprised to feel that it was intentional, from her own thrusts. I couldn’t have that. This would end too soon. I pulled out of her and she whined at the sudden emptiness. I grinned and slapped her ass again. “Naughty girl, you’ll make me cum too soon. We can’t have that.” My own body screamed in protest at the sudden halt in fucking her. I tossed her to her back, seeing her bound wrists rest over her chest. I took the time to pull off her skirt, leaving her entirely bare for me. I cupped her pillowed breasts, squeezing firm enough to elicit her titillating cries again.

“Sir, please,” she breathed, “fuck me please.”

I leaned over her body, lavishing her neck with kisses, sucking the skin between my teeth and biting down, teasing the flesh. “Just fuck you?” I pulled my hands down her arms and guided them up, letting her bound wrists rest over her head. I cocked a brow and grinned. “Come now, I know you can do better than that, Pet.” I ran my tongue up the ridges of her throat, starting from the dip of her clavicle. “Tell me what you really want.”

She whined and I could feel her arms straining against the cord. “Put your dick back in my pussy. Make me cum with it.” The words flew up my spine like a soft caress, making my cock twitch in anticipation. “Fuck me hard, make me cum, Sir.”

I had made her beg enough. I couldn’t last much longer as it was. And then she said something that was my complete undoing, all while keeping those beautiful green eyes on mine.

“Make me yours. Make your pet cum all over your cock.”

Oh my fucking God I would never let this wonderful creature go. Able to make me come undone just by that gaze, by pulling her lower lip between her teeth. I grinned. “Gladly.” I pushed her legs up and back, letting them rest over my shoulders. I used the leverage to sink back into her folds, still so wet with need. I groaned as I watched my dick disappear into her.

We both ground against the other, each seeking our release by then. It was just out of my reach. I followed through a sudden urge to lean back, a hand on her throat. She gasped under my grip. Her muscles quivered around me, squeezing so tight I could barely move. I thrust through her orgasm, not letting her catch her breath. Her head tilted back and her spine arched as she let out such a salacious scream for me. That was what I needed to reach the point of no return. I groaned once, clenching my jaws together as I increased my pace. “Fuckfuckfuck—“ My scalp tightened and my fingers dug into the flesh of her thigh. I bit into her raised arm as I slammed into her hips, borderline roaring the favored profanity into her skin as I came inside her. My own legs shook as I let out short grunts, emptying myself inside her.

Our breaths were short, still struggling to catch air. I slowly released her throat and caught her lips with my own. “Oh my God, Betty…”

“Juggy…”

“Shh.” I lowered her legs from my shoulders and brushed her hair from her face. “You were amazing and wonderful.” I rested my hand to her cheek, brushing the skin with my thumb. “Thank you for this…” I kissed her again, feeling her press back with equal calm. I leaned back to untie the cord, hearing her hiss in discomfort. When she pulled her arms down, her wrists were burned red. I pressed my lips to the skin, soothing what discomfort I could. “Is there anything that still hurts?”

She shook her head. “Whatever still hurts will fade.” She took her hand back and pushed some of my hair out of my eyes. I matched her complacent smile. “Just… wow.”

I hummed in agreement, dipping down to kiss that last bite I had given her. It had for sure been harder than I meant to. “We should probably go shower. Can you stand?”

“In a minute I should be able to.” She ran her hand up my neck. “So, my Juggy does have a dark side…”

“You best damn believe it, baby.” I couldn’t stop catching her lips. “It wasn’t too much, was it?” I asked against them.

“Not at all.”

“Even though I called you a slut?”

She smirked. “It was fitting for the time. Just don’t use it outside this room.”

I laughed against her skin. “Of course. And only when we’re playing.” I knew I was addicted to those lips by then. “I love you so much, Betty.”

“I love you too, Jughead.” She tried moving her legs against my sides. “So about that shower…”

“Yeah, absolutely.” I was thrown off guard as she pulled me down a bit more, pressing her lips to my ear.

“Next time, it’s my turn to go full dark, no stars.”

Fuck the civil war erupting in Riverdale. The woman beneath me would be my demise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and awesome comments. As some of you may have noticed, I put this to a total of two chapters. Due to the requests given to explore Dark Betty, I'm officially giving it a try. I've gotten some great ideas from 94acidespresso, but any other ideas would be great. Submit any requests you'd like to see explored on my Tumblr under the same name by July 10th, 2017. It might be featured! Any and all suggestions are encouraged because I truly don't know how a female dom typically acts in this situation. I'm a sub by nature, so writing sub females is easy. ^^;


End file.
